detectivegrimoirefandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Remington
Richard Remington was the founder and owner of the Boggy's Bog tourist attraction. He appears in Secret of the Swamp, where he was the victim in the game's primary murder case. His family later becomes the subject of Tangle Tower, where he makes a brief cameo appearance in a photograph. Appearance The appearance of Richard changes in the two games, most likely due to the art style direction. As Richard isn't seen physically during the events of Secret of the Swamp, a picture shows him wearing a green military-like jacket with yellow buttons and a yellow buckle for his black belt and a white shirt with a long, black tie too. Richard uses a pair of black pants, black gloves and a yellow and orange striped hat. Due to his old age he's seen using a cane. However, Richard's most relevant characteristic is his long, dark blue moustache and his big nose. In Tanlge Tower Richard keeps almost the same appearance than in Secret of the Swamp, except that he isn't wearing his belt nor his cane. His hat changed to a beige color and his nose seems to be samller as well as his hair changes color form dark blue to grey. Personality As Richard is found dead since his first appearance, not much is known about him. However, judging from a group photo in Secret of the Swamp, he seems that in his latest years has become more and more paranoid and obssesed about Boggy, as the creature was the main objective for him and his chasing party to make the tourist attraction; Boggy's Bog. Also, his true relation with the mystid mansion founders (Better explored in Tangle Tower) might imply that Richard also had connections with Story Background Richard Remington was the second of three siblings that were born from the family Remington and the only one that didn't get married. This makes him brother of Flora Fellow and Poppy's mother (Primrose Remington). At some point of his history, Richard began a project along with some members from the original families seen in Tangle Tower known as the "Mystid Mansion". Secret of the Swamp Richard Remington is the unfortunate murder victim of The Secret of the Swamp. He was the founder and owner of the tourist attraction "Boggy's Bog", a rather strange business, as the swamp is a very dreary place to most people. As it turns out, the attraction is a front. He originally came to the swamp to hunt a creature known as Boggy, but when hunting in the swamp became illegal he had to find a legal excuse for being in the swamp. Upon initial investigation all the clues seem to point towards Boggy being the killer. Detective Grimoire is skeptical of this as he doesn't believe Boggy to be real, as the creature hasn't been seen in sixty years, if ever. Boggy is indeed innocent, but real. Instead Remington was killed accidentally by an environmentalist named Echo Everstone, who wanted to convince Remington to close Boggy's Bog so Boggy could live in peace.' When investigating Remington's office it's possible to find a note signed "F.F." and the reply by Remington. F.F. is a member of the Fellow family, as confirmed by Remington addressing them as "Fellow" in his reply, and the phrase "our 'man of the world'" referring to Richard could indicate it's a Fellow still living at Tangle Tower. The note in general is very vague - the main message being "We're worried that the efforts regarding our elusive little friend might be in vain. Send word when you can." However, the attached picture of a "metallic insect" represented as yellow is almost certainly the golden beetle that turns out to be important in Tangle Tower. Remington's reply is even less informative, only stating that he's been busy lately, and have "only recently found the time to do the appropriate research on the matter." In the next sentence he indicates that he's close to finally catching Boggy thanks to a "simple realisation", but whatever he'd written beyond that is obscured by ink probably spilled during Echo's attack. Trivia *He is the brother of Flora Fellow from Tangle Tower. *Richard is one of the five Ambassadors of Mystid Mansion. *The note, picture and reply on the table in Remington's office links Remington to the events in Tangle Tower. Gallery RichardRemington-Promo.jpg RichardRemington-FamilyPhoto.jpeg RichardRemington-Hunters.jpg Category:Characters Category:Secret of the Swamp Characters Category:Tangle Tower Characters Category:Victims Category:Deceased Characters